The Hideaway
by Aussie Agent Cat
Summary: What if Sydney isn’t the Chosen One? How was Syd able to escape from the Covernant? they didn’t even come after her, who will bring down Lauren?
1. The Photo

A/N I my name is Cat and I'm a big Alias fan, I'm also an Aussie so we haven't seen all of series 3 yet. This is my first ever fanfic so be nice and Review hope you like it  
  
What if Sydney isn't the Chosen One, How was Syd able to escape from the Convernet, they didn't even come after her, who will bring down Lauren.  
  
Jack Bistow walk toward his desk, he still had suspicions about Lauren; she was too much like Irina for his liking. She might have betrayed him but it hadn't stopped him thinking about her. We sat down at his computer and thought' I have Sydney because of that women I guess she did do one thing right in her life' there flashing on his screen was an email in his inbox  
  
Watch Lauren Reid  
  
Watch her closely she isn't the grieving daughter you think she is  
  
There was no name, no signing off, just a message.  
  
Should he believe it was it a trap, should he tell anyone, Dixon, Sydney No not Sydney she would tell agent Vaughn who would his wife. But he should tell Dixon.  
  
Dixon was in his office looking at some files,  
  
"Dixon I think we should be wary of Ms Reid" Jack said calmly and without emotion 'What makes you say that Jack' unbeknownst to Jack, Dixon was looking at files from the same mystery mailer. However his had an attachment.  
  
"I just...' he couldn't just say he had gotten an email and that was his sole proof. He was of course the Jack Bistow 'just think that it is convenient that Senator Reid killed himself and confessed, tying up all the loose ends.'  
  
Dixon opened the attachment he had been given Where he saw a file with the picture of a blonde with none other than Sark.  
  
"Jack come and look at this...I think you might be on to something' There would be no way to prove in was Lauren or that it was even taken after the death of Senator Reid. They would have to wait and see if the phantom Mailer sent another message. Proving more.  
  
Except Jack saw some think in the picture that might help. Next to the mystery blonde there was a mirror, a mirror that showed a blurred image of the photographer. It looked like a professional job. It occurred to the two men that the photographer probably saw who the blonde was, if they could prove it was Ms Reid, they would have the mole.  
  
They sent the small portion of the photo with the mirror to Marshall, coz everyone know if you want to corrupt a file, expose a blurred image, god do anything to do with computers Marshall was your man. If he couldn't do it, it probably couldn't be done.  
  
A/N I know it was short but what the hell 


	2. The Photo Revealed

Hey it's me again Cat and once again this is my first ever fanfic so be nice and review  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It took 15 hours but he had done it, he had exposed the blurred face in the mirror. Whoever had blurred the image was good, very good, but not too good for Marshall S. Finkman because quite frankly no was too good for Marshall or that was at least what he told himself when he looked in the mirror each morning. No one would ever deny he was a genius.  
  
But what he found was not what he was expecting at all. He rushed to find Dixon or Jack, in his rush out the door he ran into some one. It was Lauren Reid. The Devil herself. Of course Marshall didn't know that she was on the other side. In this department Marshall wasn't a genius, I mean he had work at SD-6 for years a never guessed it was an evil organization bent on world conquest did he.  
  
As he tripped over his files spilled everywhere, 'I am so sorry er Lauren it just er....have you seen Mr. Bistow' 'No I haven't Marshall but I hope there is nothing wrong' she said in a concerned tone and then under her breath 'get out of the way so I can hack your computer, nerd'. That was the real Lauren Reid.  
  
When Marshall finally found Jack and in a staggery voice said ' I er got the um file for you, jack, I mean Mr. Bistow sir' Marshall had always been scared of Jack, even when they were at SD-6 together. There was something about Jack's icy cold stare that un nerved Marshall who was nervous at best.  
  
He handed over the file Jack took one looked at it and rubbed his eyes in debrief; it couldn't be true he couldn't believe it. But as he checked the photo again he saw it was true.  
  
It was Sydney. 


	3. Talking with Dad

Chapter 3  
  
Sydney took that photo, why? To show Vaughn who his wife really was, then why had she sent it to Dixon, she would have come out clean if she had seen anything like this. She would have done anything to get Lauren out of the way so she and Vaughn could go back to how they were, before. All these thoughts were rushing through his mine  
  
Jack confronted his daughter, not directly of course. He simply said 'Sydney is there anything you haven't told me' What kind of question was that thought Sydney, her father had never been there for her growing up of course there was things she hadn't told him, but before she came out with her life story she wanted to make sure it was something in particular he wanted to know. 'What do you mean Dad?'  
  
Dad, she had said it without even thinking, well I guess they had gotten a lot closer since she had gotten back but she didn't expect that. For a father who was never there for her growing up Dad really wasn't the right thing to be calling him. But since she had gotten back she realized that she reminded her father too much of his wife, the women who he had loved and had betrayed him. But when he thought he had lost her, her father was determined to make up for it.  
  
'If you knew who the CIA mole was Sydney you would tell me wouldn't you' he said concerned "Of course dad they tried to kill me didn't they' another dad had worked its way into her mouth.  
  
This left Jack in difficult situation, if it was Sydney taking the photo then who was it????? 


	4. The Storm

Author: Aussie Agent Cat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own alias or any of the character within the TV series  
  
A/N please excuse my short chapters beforehand and I will try to make them longer  
  
LoveHopeFaith: thanks for the review yeah I know the first three chapters were really short, I have crappy eyesight so I make the font bigger so the story seemed heaps longer. When I put it up I realized it was really short. So here is the next chapter as promised, hopefully it will be longer.  
  
As always Read and Review  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She slowly made her way up to the door, staying in the shadows remaining invisible to quite street on which the house stood. The last two years of her training had been building for this one mission; she had sacrificed so much for this mission, her friends, her family, and her dreams. But she felt it would be worth it if she could pull it off.  
  
She pulled her brown hair out of her eyes, she knew her target was alone, there would be no one to hear their screams, them begging for mercy. Or at least that's what she hope would happened.  
  
She knew if she failed, so many lives would be lost; everyone she loved would be destroyed. However she pressed onwards. The rain came down; in the distance she could hear the rumbling of thunder. A storm was coming.  
  
She was doing this for one person and one person only, someone she loved but had been taken away from. But after this mission she would be free to tell them everything.  
  
She lifted her hand and rang the bell. She heard footsteps coming towards the front door.  
  
"Sydney" Lauren Reid said taken a back, she was obviously not expecting her. "What on earth are you doing here?" her British accent continued. "Come in, you don't want to catch a cold?".  
  
A normal person might have seen this a friendly gesture, but a spy knew differently, it was simply a cover.  
  
"You Ms Reid make too many assumptions about people and that will be your downfall."  
  
CIA headquarters  
  
'Jack" call a worried Vaughn, "have you seem Syd?"  
  
"If Agent Vaughn by Syd, you are referring to my daughter, then no I haven't seem her" Jack's icy reply shocked Vaughn  
  
'Whatever was wrong with Jack' thought Vaughn they had never seen eye to eye but this time Jack was being more than usually rude.  
  
However if Vaughn wanted to keep all his body parts in tact it was better not to ask, instead he just said "well we were supposed to go through the tech with Marshall for our mission in Oslo, but I can't find her.  
  
Jack still wasn't sure where his daughter stood on the CIA mole. Maybe she knew but was still gathering more evidence; maybe she was working for someone higher up the CIA ladder and could not disclose anything to her father. Jack didn't really know his daughter that well so who was he to tell whether she was lying or not.  
  
Just then the entire floor was swarming with hooded men dressed all in black pointing machine guns at everyone. They can from everywhere, dropping out of air vents, breaking through windows.  
  
"NO BODY MOVE" one of the senior hooded men shouted. Pointing his gun a Jack.  
  
Just then a man dressed in a suit walked into the room. Dixon came out of his office and walked up to the man, not fearing the many guns that followed him across the room.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Dixon demanded.  
  
"I am Senior Director Peter McCarty and I am shutting this office down," the man answered in an angry tone.  
  
"Why?" asked Vaughn, worried lines appearing on his forehead.  
  
"Because Agent Vaughn there Is a mole in this division, a mole that may jeopardize the entire security of this country, so we are shutting down this office until everything is sorted out and we have those responsible in custody."  
  
At that moment Sydney appeared in tears with blood streaming down her arms  
  
I know another cliffhanger; no one knows what the hell is going on, what is this crazy Australian going on about now. Well if you want to know then review or else. This chapter was a little longer then the rest. 


End file.
